Electronic visual displays are pervasive in modern society in use for displaying information and entertainment content in consumer electronic products for example televisions, lap top and desk top computer monitors, portable DVD players, and photo or image display devices dedicated to or packaged as, a picture in a frame. Generally these displays utilize liquid crystal or plasma technology. One problem associated with these displays is eye strain based upon the light output of the display and/or inadequate lighting in the viewing area.
Table lamps, floor lamps, under-cabinet and track lighting are exemplary forms of general lighting intended to provide useful amounts of light (usually 100 lumens and above) to support an intended activity. Often these zone or area lighting devices (frequently portable) are used in the same area or even on the same surface as a consumer product having an electronic visual display device to provide better viewing of the display, and/or task or navigation lighting. The available space required for both products then becomes an issue for coordinated use of the products and any other use to be made of the space.
In addition the optimum lighting for an area functionally (e.g. enhancing the view or viewability of the electronic display) or aesthetically, is compromised by the fact that the two devices conflict spatially or locationally, and by virtue of their independent design. For example: a shadow (caused by the display) will exist on the right side of a display when a table top lamp is placed on the left side of the display; a shade for a lamp may not allow it to direct light to the area behind the display device if desired; and a lamp with a clamp-on or other generic connector, is just aesthetically displeasing wherever it may be temporarily clamped, and may not match with a suitable cooperative surface for clamping securely.
In addition, power requirements becomes an issue since mains outlets are spaced by most municipal codes and both products (lighting and display) require a connection to the mains. If both products are “plugged in” then a typical outlet is insufficient for connecting other products to power.
Consumers also sometimes rely upon the light from the display (especially as integrated in a television system) for navigation lighting and perhaps even some task lighting. However, when the display is turned of—a consumer may have insufficient light to navigate to a lighted area, or to a switch to turn on a general lighting device for the room or area.